1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens changeable digital camera having a live view display function, and in detail relates to a digital camera having a so-called Live View function (also called an Electronic Viewfinder Function) for displaying an image acquired by imaging elements as a moving image on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional compact digital cameras, observation of a photographic subject was performed using an optical viewfinder, but recently it has become quite common to not have an optical viewfinder, and instead have a live view display function where output of imaging elements provided for storage photographic image data is displayed as a moving image on a display unit such as a liquid crystal monitor for observing the photographic image.
This type of live view display function, for example, is effective at the time of macro photography etc. as no parallax occurs, and for this reason there have been various proposals of examples of such a function provided in digital single lens reflex cameras. For example, Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-369042 proposes a digital single lens reflex camera in which an optical viewfinder mode and an electronic viewfinder mode can be selected, and when the electronic viewfinder mode is selected together with a movable mirror being moved out of an exposure light path, a subject image is guided to the imaging element with the focal plane shutter in a completely open state, and in this way an acquired subject image is continuously displayed on a liquid crystal monitor.